


truth or truth: car edition

by yourknightingale



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluffy, Mostly conversations, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourknightingale/pseuds/yourknightingale
Summary: Beca and Chloe in a car for 4 hours? Conversations definitely can go out of hand. (Sidenote: Not choosing dare is a risk.)





	truth or truth: car edition

**Author's Note:**

> My only contribution to this year’s Bechloe week 2019. Prompt: TRUTH OR DARE

An hour and a half into a 4-hour road trip, Beca had made herself comfortable and ready to nap in the passenger seat. A soft but weighty object flew to her shoulders with a pound.

“Beale! What?”, she jolted awake and turned to the driver side. She clutched the neck pillow that landed on her lap. “You know they fill this with beans, right? Dried beans! That kinda hurt, dude. What was that for?”

Chloe, who was firmly looking ahead and concentrating on the drive, replied with a scoff. “That’s not fair, Beca. You’re not allowed to sleep. It’s only 4 hours and you have to stay awake to keep ME awake. Passenger seat duty.”

Beca mumbled under her breath.

“Okay, if you keep doing that, I’ll have to pull over at the next gas station and we’ll switch. You drive. I sleep.”

The brunette straightened up right away. Shuffling a little in her seat so she can settle, she said, “Your driving skills are better than mine and you know it.”

Chloe lifted her right arm and made a thumb-up gesture without taking her eyes off the road to which the other girl just shook her head. Beca pulled out her phone from her pocket and plugged it in the car radio. It didn’t take long for the Corolla to be filled with music with just two people on their way to a wedding venue.

After 5 songs, Beca started skipping and reshuffling her playlist. “Sorry, Chlo. I’m not feeling my music today. You still good?”

“Yeah. Just actually getting bored. Highways aren’t really fun.”

“How about I turn this down and I just talk?”

Chloe raises an eyebrow. “You sure? I know I said I don’t want you to sleep but I don’t know about talking Beca.”

“Shut up, I ain’t telling you deep stuff. I don’t know. Car games?”

“Like what exactly? All of my senses are focused on this road.”

“I Spy?”

“I don’t want so much of a distraction while driving.”

“Guess what kind of fruit I am?”

“Really? No. Try again.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Unless you’re gonna dare me to switch driving, probably not a good idea. Truth or truth, yes.”

“Alright, truth or truth then. So it’s like truth or dare. Except it’s all truth. And you have to answer, no passes.” 

“Cool, I guess. It’s like having a normal conversation.” She teased.

“That’s what you’d think. I go first. Truth: Why am I here with you?”

“Wow, starting off really strong there, Becs. First of all, you’re still a Bella. And this is a Bella wedding. Aren’t you excited to see Cynthia Rose? And her partner? And weddings? And free food.”

“Are those questions your truth?”

“No. Here’s truth for you: Are you still scared of showing you care for your friends even though this occasion can serve as our mini Bella reunion one long year after our graduation?”

Beca rolled her eyes. “No, it’s just that it’s in the middle of nowhere. And I’m too tired to drive. And that’s why you’re doing this which I appreciate, but it seemed a little unnecessary. My butt hurts.” She paused. “Beale, truth. Are you fond of weddings?”

“Yeah. What’s not to like? Friends are there. Free food. Love is everywhere. Your turn, Beca, truth. Why aren’t you?”

“Well, it’s not like I’m not fond of them. Weddings are okay. It’s just that it’s..” The brunette trailed off.

“You know it’s probably gonna be legalized in all states this year. We don’t have to drive 4 hours to be free.”

“You’re one hopeful beacon, Beale. I don’t know where you get it from. Truth: If the states don’t legalize anything this year, would you drive 4 hours to get married?”

“Oh, Beca. Is this your way of asking if I’m gay?” The brunette flushed red and stutters inaudibly. Chloe just laughed. “In 4 years that we’ve known each other, you can’t tell?”

“It’s not like you’re very obvious. I haven’t seen you with anyone since Turd from when we first met.”

“Tom.”

“Whatever.”

“And to answer your question, yes, I’ll probably have to drive to where it is legal. Canada, maybe.”

“Dude, you’d go that far?”

“Why, truth Beca, wouldn’t you?”

A brief hesitation from Beca gave this back-and-forth a short halt. “Maybe. I would.”

“Cool. Maybe we should go.” Chloe turned her head and gave Beca a wink.

“Dude!” The brunette gently pushed Chloe’s cheek so she’d face forward. “Look at where you’re driving!”

Chloe just smiled and teased again, saying, “For all I know, you’re just hiding a blush.”

“Dude, stop.” Beca didn’t want her to know she was right.

Half an hour of silence went by. Near empty roads still dominated their trip. Beca tried reshuffling her music, but decidedly turned the volume low after a while.

“Chlo,” Out of nowhere, she started, “can we pull over?”

“Do you need to go? There’s a gas station in about 3 minutes.”

“Not that. I just need you to not be driving while I say this. Beale, truth, do you think you can l-“

“Hold that thought, Beca Mitchell.” Chloe aggressively gassed it and sped up, they reached the station a minute and 15 seconds early. The car even made a squeaky sound as it stopped to park. Beca was sure she saw the back tires smoke.

Chloe unbuckled herself and turned to the passenger seat. “You were saying?”

Suddenly feeling indecisive, Beca tried to hold back what she was about to confess. “Uhm, I was gonna say, truth: Do you think you can stop for a bathroom break?”

“Mitchell, I swear that’s not what you were gonna say.” Chloe held Beca’s gaze until the other girl looked down on her phone. “Fine, no more truths. Dare. I pick dare.”

“Wait, we’re still playing?”

“Yes. Beca Mitchell, I dare you to ask what you were gonna ask.”

Beca furrowed her brows in slight confusion. “I don’t think you can change the rules.”

“I’m parked now.”

“Chlo, I think it’s best for both of us if I don’t.”

“Just continue, Becs. Do you think I can what?”

Beca sighed in defeat. In a low hushed voice, she uttered, “Do you think you can like me..back.. if I say I like you?”

“What do you mean? I already like you. Is that your truth? Cuz that makes it my turn now.”

“Chloe, I’m not playing anymore.”

“I say dare. I dare you.”

“Chloe, no. You’re misunderstanding me.”

“I dare you to love me.”

It was quiet for a few seconds. Beca could barely look at Chloe and she could tell that the redhead hadn’t looked away from her yet. 

“I need some air.” She didn’t wait for a reply. Beca just opened the door and started walking towards the convenience store. Before she could go too far, she heard her name.

“Beca, wait.”

When she looked back, she could see Chloe half-sprinting towards her. “I didn’t mean to scare you with that. I meant it though. I guess I just wanted you to not just like me. I’ve been into you since day one, did you know that? I felt the rush when you asked me if I can ever like you back.”

Beca laughed a little. “Sorry, worst timing for a laugh ever. I just…” she started laughing a bit more, Chloe even joined her. “Did you really just dare me to love you?”

Chloe, in pure happy disbelief, replied, “You can be a little clueless sometimes.” She took a step closer to Beca and leaned in to give her forehead a little kiss. “Let’s get back in the car. We still have almost an hour to drive.” 

Beca’s heart raced and with the adrenaline pumping (brought about by their conversation, absurd dare, and a tiny gesture of affection), she volunteered to drive the rest of the way. In one condition. That Chloe didn’t sleep and should talk to her about the possibility of their new relationship.


End file.
